Priya and Penny
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Priya and Penny have started spending some time together recently.
1. Chapter 1

Penny and Priya have gotten a little closer, actually becoming friends.

"Hey Priya would you like to go to the gym?"

"Yeah. I have a bag in my car."

"Great."

(After workout)

Penny catches herself checking out Priya in the locker room. What the heck Penny? Yeah Priya is attractive. Stop.

Penny grabs her towel and wraps it around her nude body.

While taking a shower in the locker room, Penny catches a peak at Priya from her back, wow I had no idea she had a booty like that. Wow, what a body. What in the H Penny, quit now.

As she gets out of the shower, she notices how beautiful Priya looks in the towel and would wish the towel would fall, okay, what is going on? I'm checking out Priya. Time to clear my head.

As she gets dressed she can't help but sneak another peak, she's bare. Penny we're getting laid soon.

Xxx

(Couple days later)

Penny and Priya are out at some bar, Priya notices how pretty Penny looks and realizes she really doesn't need much if any makeup.

Now I see why Leonard was hung up on her. Cant blame him. Where did that come from?

(Couple hours later)

As the make their way to Penny's apartment, Priya is drawn to Penny's ass in the short skirt, I'd love to spank that. What?

"Night." Penny says.

Priya reaches out and kisses Penny, Penny startled at first but quickly kisses back as she open the door and closes it before leading Priya into her bedroom.

Clothes are thrown everywhere until both are in bra and panties.

Priya clad in matching dark purple bra and panties.

Penny is mesmerized by Priya body, breasts, toned stomach and booty.

Penny clad in nothing but a matching black bra and panties. Priya can't help but look at Penny's beautiful body. Priya eyes go straight to Penny's ample breasts, and wide hips.

Priya leads Penny to the bed, Penny sits on the edge of the bed, Priya goes to her knees, Penny spreads her legs, Priya pulls Penny's thong down to the floor.

Penny feels Priya's warm tongue going down on her.

"Oh Priya." Penny moans.

Penny's skin is so soft. Priya can't get enough of her. She tastes good as well.

Mmm. Penny's eyes roll to the back of her head, as Penny runs her fingers through Priya's dark hair.

"Priya."

"Uhh. Ohh."

"Ahh. "

"Yes."

"Priya! Yes!" As Penny climaxes.

Penny stands up removes her bra and walks over to Priya.

She bend a little and kisses Priya's flat stomach.

Priya then takes one of Penny's breast in her mouth and sucks on it.

Oh Priya oh that feels good.

Priya then sucks on the other bringing Penny to another orgasm.

Penny leads Priya to the bed, she spreads Priya's legs open and removes Priya's underwear to the floor.

Penny goes down on Priya.

Oh Penny, Priya moans. Mmm. As she feels Penny's tongue, going down on her pussy.

Priya runs her tan hands through Penny's blonde hair.

"Penny."

"So good."

"Ahh."

"Uhh."

"Yes! Oh Penny! Ahhh!" Priya cries out as her orgasm hits.

Penny removes Priya's bra and starts sucking on each, she then grinds her pussy against Priya, bring both to orgasms.

"Wow." Priya says.

"Yeah."

Penny gets on top of the brunette and kisses her neck and then breasts before grinding against her, Priya's hands start roaming up and down Penny's ass even spanks them a few times.

So she likes my ass.

Penny continues grinding until Priya climaxes.

Xxx

Penny feels soft lips on her neck.

She turns and sees warm brown eyes belonging to Priya.

"So last night wasn't a dream."

"Not at all."

"But to prove to you its not I'll show you it's not." As Priya goes down on Penny.

Definitely not a dream. Penny says.

"Oh Priya that feels nice. Real nice." As penny spreads her legs.

She leans back and throws her head back and cums.

"Your turn." Priya says.

"You know I feel dirty from last night, so why don't we wash off."

"Shower sex in the morning. I like that."

Penny grabs Priya's hand as the dude ladies head to the shower.

On Penny, as Priya feels Penny's tongue on her bare pussy.

"Oh Penny."

"Agh!"

Penny gets up and Priya gets the soap and rubs it on Penny's body.

Turn around, she lathers it on her ass.

"Oh Priya you love my ass I see."

"I do."

"Well I love yours as well."

"I was checking it out in the shower at the gym."

"Really?"

"Yeah." As Priya has now slipped a finger in Penny.

Mmm. Penny moans.

"Oh Priya."

"You like that?" Priya purrs.

"Uh huh. Don't stop"

"Oh Priya. Oh God. Shit."

"Ahh!"

"You liked that?"

"Uh huh."

Priya slips her tongue in Penny's mouth as the blonde responded. As both slip a finger in each

Mmm. Both girls moan.

"I can get use to this." Priya said.

"I can get use to your lips on my body."

"Like this?"

Priya sucks on Penny's breast before sucking on a nipple.

"Uh huh. Yeah that."

"Or this?"

She goes down on Penny's bare pussy. While running her hand on Penny's ass.

"Ahhhhh!" Penny cries out.

"Yeah that."

"I don't even know what's happening, except I like it. "

"Me neither."

"But we have all weekend to figure it out." Priya says.

Penny's always liked guys. She had a lesbian experience, but nothing like this.

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

I was only going to make this a 1 part, until someone asked for another chapter, so here goes.

Chapter 2

Penny woke up to the smell of food

"Priya must be cooking."

She gets up and heads to the kitchen, Priya is standing there in a bra top and booty shorts cooking, penny is instantly wet.

"Oh good you're awake."

"Smells good."

She was cooking Sausage and eggs.

"I thought y'all didn't eat that."

"Well we're not supposed to."

After it's done they head over to the table.

Priya sits so close to Penny she might as well be sitting on her lap.

As they're eating Priya slips her hand under the table and under Penny's robe.

"You're not wearing any panties." Priya declares.

"Based on your clothes neither are you, in fact I can see your nipples."

They finish quick.

Priya suggests Penny lay on the table, Priya undoes the robe and pulls her nightgown over penny's head and goes down on Penny.

"Mmmm." Penny moans

After doing this for a few minutes she stops, picks up the syrup and pours it all over Penny's body.

"We're going to take a shower afterwards anyways."

"You can pour it on me if you want."

Priya licks Penny's body every which way, causing Penny to lose control, she's never felt this way or experienced sex like this.

As Priya is done, Penny gets up, still a little sticky, Priya lays down on the table and Penny pours syrup all over her body, from kissing her lips to exploring her body to all the way to the center causing Priya to completely lose it.

"Wow." Priya said sitting up and getting off the table.

They make their way to the shower to clean off the syrup.

Priya turns on the water and both get in.

Priya grabs the soap and runs it all over Penny's body, causing the blonde to be wet and realize she won't last long.

Priya spanks Penny's ass before running it all over her ass before running her hands and soap all over her body, as she finishes washing the blonde off, she sticks a finger into her pussy before going to her knees and finishing off the blonde's orgasm.

"Ahhh Priya!" She screams as she cums.

Penny grabs the soap and sucks on Priya's dark nipples before running the soap over them, she spreads the soap all over her body, she goes to the back, she licks Priya's butt cheeks before running the soap over them and squeezed both, she goes to her knees and licks Priya's center from behind.

"Oh Penny, oh my god." Priya cries out before bringing her the release she desired.

She rinses off Priya before she pushes Priya against the wall and kisses her deeply as the Indian woman returns it forcefully, as the two women wrap their arms around one another as their hands start exploring, both squeezes their asses and pushes them upward before slipping a finger inside giving them the release as the water starts to get cold.

As they dress, or attempt to as penny leans Priya against the counter as she wraps her arms around her before going down on her, as Penny licks her tan pussy before Priya climaxes.

Penny lays on the floor as Priya eats her before she climaxes.

"Wow." Both say.

"We should pace ourselves." Priya says

"Maybe."

Before they get up and actually dress this time and head to the kitchen to clean up the mess they made.


End file.
